Just Be Friend?
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Luka, primadona sekolahnya, sudah tak asing bila banyak yg menyukainya, tapi, sampai sekarang Luka tidak menerima satu pun cinta yang telah diberika oleh banyak laki-laki, sampai suatu hari... RnR please typos and OOc maybe


Hai hai hai minna san, mau tau gaa? XD *gaa* plakkk! Ini fic Vocaloid pertama ku, dari pertama punya acc fanfic, aku selalu nyari kategori Vocaloid di games, trenyata baru ketemu pas mnejelajah misc, khu khu khu, udah ah, lanjut aja yaa :D seng sikat ceritane.

_**Discalimer: Vocaloid**_

_**Pair: Luka x Kaito**_

_**Genre: Friendship, Romance**_

_**Warning: typo(s) OOC *mungkin***_

_**Dan kawan kawannya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Just Be Friend?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Drap drap drap drap drap..._

Terdengar suara langkah yang sedang berlari-lari di sebuah koridor sekolah yang megah, Voca Gakuen. Sebuah SMA favorit di Jepang, isinya adalah orang-orang yang sangat pintar, butuh persaingan ketat untuk masuk sekolah itu. Di sanalah, seorang gadis bernama Megurine Luka menuntut ilmu. Gadis berkepribadian dewasa yang anggun ini, salah satu primadona di sekolah ini.

_Brak..._

Gadis berambut pink yang tengah di kuncir kuda itu membuka pintu penuh kecemasan.

" Ohayou Luka-san." Sapa Rin.

" Ohayou."

" Ada apa dengan mu Luka-san? Nampaknya kau habis lari-lari, benarkah?" tanya Gumi.

" Ah, iya, barusan aku berlari sepanjang koridor, aku takut telat, tapi untunglah belum terlambat."

" Hmm... baru kali ini kau terlambat, biasanya selalu kau yang datang paling pagi, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

" Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya saja tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur."

" Apa kau ada masalah, atau kau sedang stress memikirkan tugas? Relax saja sebentar, tinggalkan tugas-tugas mu sebentar."

" Yap benar kata Rin! Hmmm, bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu nanti kita jalan-jalan, ke mall di Tokyo atau kita main ke Shibuya."

" Aku ikut!" seru Rin.

" Hmmm... baiklah, aku ikut."

" Yeaaayy!" seru Gumi dan Rin bersamaan.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Meiko-sensei masuk kelas. Kelas pun sunyi dan pelajaran dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**vvvvVvvvv**

**.**

**.**

Setalah 4 jam pelajaran, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid di kelas langsung berhamburan ke kelas menuju kantin.

Saat Luka sedang berjalan bersama Gumi dan Rin, terdengar suara panggilan dari belakang.

" LUKA-SAAAN! TUNGGU!"

Luka pun menoleh, dan ternyata itu Miku, yaaa gadis manis yang berambut green ocean di kuncir dua itu, menghampiri Luka bersama Len, kembaran Rin.

" Miku, jangan berteriak-teriak di koridor, jangan suka menarik perhatian." Kata Luka, sambil menatap wajah manis nan moe yang ada dihadapannya.

" I...iya baiklah. Luka-san, ayo ke kantin bareng."

" Iya, ayo."

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**vvvvVvvvv**

**.**

**.**

Saat sampai di kantin dan selesai membeli makanan, mereka berlima langsung menuju taman belakang sekolah, itu tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang sangat rindang. Sungguh suasana yang rugi bila dilewatkan. Di tengah diam, Miku memecah kesunyian itu.

" Aku bosaaaan, ada yang punya acara tidak? Untuk hiburan."

" Kami punya." Jawab Gumi.

" Apa?"

" Hari Sabtu nanti, aku, Rin dan Luka akan pergi ke mall Tokyo atau Shibuya, kau mau ikut?"

" Iyaa! Aku mau." Jawab Miku semangat.

" Len, kau juga ikut ya?" tanya Rin penuh harap.

" Haahh? Mana mungkin, nanti aku laki-laki sendiri, aku tidak ingin dikira playboy atau banci!" seru Len penuh keluh.

" Assshhhh! Pokoknya harus ikut!" seru Rin.

" Tidaak!"

Beberapa menit terpakai hanya untuk memandangi kedua anak kembar itu adu mulut hanya karena hal sepele. Luka yang tak tahan melihat perdebatan antara kedua orang itu langsung melerai.

" Kalian berdua, jangan berisik!" seru Luka dengan nada sedikit membentak.

" Ba..baik." kata Rin dan Len bersamaan.

" Kalian ini kan saudara, bukannya akrab malah tiap hari bertengkar, Rin harusnya kau mengerti keinginan Len. Itu juga haknya untuk memilih ikut atau tidaknya, kalau kau tidak mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luka sedikit pedas.

" Wa..wakatta Luka-san." Kata Rin tertunduk tak mampu melihat wajah Luka yang sedang naik pitam.

" He...hey Luka, omongan mu jangan terlalu dalam juga." Tegur Gumi.

" Hhhhhhh... maaf Rin, Len."

" I..iya."

_Hening..._

" Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Usul Miku.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**vvvvVvvvv**

**.**

**.**

Saat bel telah berbunyi, pelajaran pun dimulai. Dan selama pelajaran, Luka hanya menatap keluar jendela seakan mencemaskan sesuatu. Gumi yang sedaritadi memperhatikan, menegur Luka.

" Luka... Luka...?"

" Eh? Ada apa?"

" Jangan melamun, nanti ditegur Meiko-sensei loh."

" Mmmm... baiklah."

Akhirnya Luka mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**vvvvVvvvv**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah, luka hanya berdiam diri di kamar, sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu favortinya. Tiba-tiba, Luka menghela napas panjang.

"Hhhhh... apa yang harus kulakukan, aku takut membuatnya sakit hati."

_Trrrt...trrrttt...trrrt..._

Tiba-tiba, handphone Luka berbunyi. Luka melihat ke arah layar handphonenya.

" Eh? Dari Gumi? Ada apa malam-malam begini dia kirim e-mail?"

Tidak banyak basa-basi, Luka langsung membuka e-mail dari Gumi. Dan isinya...

" _Luka, kau kenapa? Hari ini kau tampak lesu? Apa ada masalah? Ayolah cerita, kita kan teman, jangan hanya menanggung masalah mu sendiri saja, berbagi laah :D."_

Tak lama setelah itu pun, Luka dan Gumi berbalas-balasan e-mail.

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak usah khawatir, terima kasih atas perhatiannya :D."_

" _Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas seharian tadi air muka mu benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasanya, tampang mu itu pias sekali barusan, hahahah... just kidding ._."v ."_

" _Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa kok."_

" _Kalau kau berbohong, ku doakan kau menjadi perawan sampai umur mu 90 tahun! Ayo jangan berbohong sebelum aku pergi ke kuil malam ini!"_

"Glup" Luka sedikit kaget dengan balasan e-mail Gumi, akhirnya, Luka cerita tentang masalahnya.

" _Baik baik baik! Aku akan cerita, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakn pada siapapun ya."_

" _Iya, tentu :D."_

" _Begini, dua hari yang lalu, ada kakak kelas menembakku, dan baru pertama kali ini aku ditembak kakak kelas, aku ingin menolaknya, tapi aku takut membuat kakak kelas itu sakit hati, maka dari itu, seharian tadi aku bingung bukan main memikirkan jawaban yang tepat."_

" _Wuooow, kurasa ini sudah yang ketiga belas kalinya kau ditembak ya, aku jadi sirik / ! hmm, mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya secara baik-baik pada kakak kelas itu, pasti juga dia akan mengerti jika dia benar-benar seorang laki-laki."_

" _Tapi aku benar-benar taku membuatnya sakit hati!"_

" _Kau juga tidak ingin perasaan mu tertahan kan?"_

" _Iya juga sih."_

" _Maka dari itu, katakanlah, jika kau menerimanya, aku yakin kau pasti akan merasa tertekan bila suatu saat nanti kau sedang menyukai orang lain, aku yakin itu!"_

" _Baiklah, terima kasih atas usulan mu Gumi :D."_

" _Yoosh, sama-sama."_

Luka pun membuka handphonenya dan mulai mencari kontak kakak kelas itu.

_..._

_..._

_Gakupo-san_

_..._

_.._

" Ini dia! Semoga saja dia orang yang bisa mengerti."

" _Gakupo-san?..."_

" _Ya? apa kau sudah memutuskan pilihan mu?"_

" _Sudah, tapi sebelumnya aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, tapi, apa kita bisa menjadi teman saja?"_

" _Owh, iya aku mengerti, terima kasih atas jawaban mu :D."_

" _Eh, ano, apa Gakupo-san tidak marah?"_

" _Eh? Untuk apa aku marah? Aku memang punya hak untuk menyukai seseorang, tapi bila orang yang ku sukai tidak menyukai ku, dia juga punya hak untuk menyukai orang lain :D."_

" _Yokatta, arigatou Gakupo-san :D."_

" _Douita Luka ."_

Pada saat itu juga, hati Luka merasa lega bukan main.

" Syukurlaaah, Gakupo-san mengerti, aku sangat senang, besok aku akan memberitahu Gumi tentang hal ini."

**.**

**.**

**vvvvVvvvv**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya adalah hari Sabtu, sesuai rencana, mereka akan jalan-jalan ke mall bersama, mereka janjian di stasiun kereta. Luka sudah melihat Rin dan Gumi yang nampaknya sedang menunggu Luka. Dan Luka pun langsung menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

" Gomenasai aku telat."

" Ah, tidak apa-apa, ayo kita berangkat."

" Chotto! Mana Miku? Apa dia belum datang?"

" Oh Miku, ini lihat." Seru Rin menunjukkan layar handphonenya yang berisi pesan dari Miku.

"_Minna-san hontou gomenasai! Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian, aku harus mengantar Mikuo ke dokter, tadi malam dia demam, arrgghh! Sangat menyebalkan, sekali lagi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa ikut :D."_

_-Your Lovely Miku-_

" Eh, apa-apaan dengan kata _your lovely Miku?_ Dasar narsis." Seru Luka.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**vvvvVvvvv**

**.**

**.**

Tujuan mereka adalah Shibuya, di sana mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke sebuah mall yang sangat besar.

" Hey, aku lapar, ayo kita makan dulu." Rengek Rin.

" Ayoo, kita cari cafe yuk." Saran Gumi.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mengelilingi mall mencari cafe, setelah naik ke lantai 4, akhirnya mereka menemukan cafe, _Amo Cafe_, namanya cukup menarik, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam cafe itu dan langsung duduk.

" Aku panggil pelayannya ya."

Saat itu juga, datanglah pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan, mereka bertiga menyebutkan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai memesan, mereka berbincang-bincang.

" Hey Luka, bagaimana hasilnya kemarin?" tanya Gumi.

" Iyaa, benar seperti apa yang kau katakan, dia mengerti perasaan ku."

" Waaah, baguslah kalau begitu."

" Hey hey hey tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti, tolong seseorang beritahu aku."

" Ah, kau tidak usah tau, hihihi." Jawab Luka.

" Aaah, jahaat."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mengganti topik, dan membicarakan hal lain tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**vvvvVvvvv**

**.**

**.**

Selesai itu, pesanan datang, dan segera menghabiskan hidangan yang telah tersedia, yaaa, mereka tidak ingin waktu mereka terbuang hanya untuk makan di cafe itu.

Saat selesai makan, mereka langsung bayar dan bergegas berkeliling lagi.

" Hey, temani aku cari komik yuk di toko buku." Pinta Gumi.

" Boleh." Jawab Luka.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke toko buku. Di sana mereka bertiga berpencar, Gumi ke deretan buku yang berisi komik, Rin ke tempat novel, dan Luka ke tempat buku pelajaran.

Luka sibuk mencari buku biologi, dan bingo! Luka menemukannya, hanya saja buku itu berada di tempat yang tinggi. Luka mencoba naik ke sela-sela rak buku yang masih bercelah. Luka mencoba mengambil buku itu, ia menggapainya dengan susah payah.

" Sedikit lagi."

Tapi kakinya terpeleset Luka pun jatuh dan satu deret buku yang sejejer dengan buku itu ikut terjatuh, tapi... tubuhnya terasa terangkat, dan Luka tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun, mengapa demikian?

Luka sedikit membuka matanya yang sedikit terpejam barusan, mata Luka membulat dan mukanya memerah semerah tomat rebus, Luka diselamatkan oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan memiliki paras yang sangat tampan *author noseblend/PLAAKKK!*

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata laki-laki itu.

" I...iya aku baik-baik saja."

**TBC...**

Gimana ceritanya minna? Mengecewakan ato bikin deg-degan, kalo minna ga suka sama cerita, aku kasih hadiah, boleh nabok 7 kali :D reviewnya juga boleeh *ngarep*. Aku juga berterima kasih sama yang udah baca, dan sangat berterima kasih lagi kalo di review.


End file.
